1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to organic light emitting diode display devices including a power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device can be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength can be emitted. As the OLED device becomes larger, an IR drop or voltage drop of a power supply voltage has become intensified in a display region of the OLED device.